Tom X Voldemort
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: A diferença entre Tom e Voldemort.


Nome: Tom X Voldemort

Autor: Doomsday

Tipo: Drabble

Gênero: K+

Foco: Tom/Minerva

Capa da Fic: -

**Item:** _Sorriso_

**N.A.:** _Fic para o Projeto Music da Trice, do Fórum Marauder's Map. A música usada foi Fight Inside, da banda RED._

_Sem betagem, sorry._

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite._

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Tom X Voldemort**

_por Doomsday_

_And it finds me_

Observava como o rosto dele já não era o mesmo, como aquela face nunca mais poderia ser de Tom. Daquele Tom que conhecera. O Tom que era apenas uma criança perdida, apenas uma criança com medo. E estavam frente a frente. O medo correndo por suas veias, o medo de que mesmo sem ser Tom, Voldemort a reconhecesse. E se isso acontecesse, temeria ainda mais o Tom de antigamente. Aquele Tom que um dia estivera a seu lado, e segurara sua mão. Aquele Tom que somente sorria quando estava com ela.

_The fight inside it coursing through my veins_

E sentia a mão dele segurando a sua. Sentia a vontade de gritar o nome dele para aquele monstro de olhos estranhos que a fitava, a reconhecia. Tinha certeza de que Tom morrera. Morrera quando matara as pessoas para dividir sua alma. E queria que Voldemort nunca a reconhecesse, mas era tarde. A luta pela vontade de segurar a mão de Tom novamente, a vontade de vê-lo sorrir mais uma vez, era maior. Era tão grande dentro de si, que Voldemort percebera. E então, era outro sorriso agora.

_And it's raging_

Era ela. Era Minerva a sua frente. Era ela que impedia seu caminho, que olhava em seu rosto, que queria lhe falar algo. E sabia que se permitisse, ela gritaria seu nome. Seu antigo nome, aquele esquecido. Aquele Tom que ela conhecera, aquele Tom que um dia estivera ao lado dela. E era forte. Sentia a força dessa lembrança dentro dela. Sentia seu nome travado dentro da garganta dela. E eu mesmo tempo que ela queria dizer, algo forte a impedia. E via que seu sorriso importava mais do que tudo para ela.

_The fight inside is hurting me again_

A batalha dentro dela a feria, conseguia ver. Lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos claros, as mãos tremiam. Era patético que após tantos anos, após tantas mortes e dores, Minerva ainda esperasse por Tom. O Tom que estivera ao lado dela, o Tom que a abraçara, que a quebrara, que mentira e a magoara. E essas lembranças tinham poder dentro dela, via Minerva mirá-lo e ver duas coisas, duas pessoas. Voldemort quis rir, mas via Tom machucar Minerva. Via o sorriso que morava em Tom, nascer de outro modo em Voldemort.

_And it finds me_

Os olhos dele a miravam com força, a mente dele parecia que sabia tudo que se passava com ela. E talvez soubesse. Talvez aquela parte que um dia chamou-se Tom, estivesse vendo a dor que Voldemort causava nela. Mas não importava. Aquele nunca mais seria Tom, mesmo que aqueles olhos agora parecessem os que antigamente fecharam-se quando a beijara. Aqueles olhos que ela nunca mais esqueceu.

_The war within me pulls me under_

"Tom." Lutou para não dizer, lutou para impedir que essas três letras escapassem, mas não houve como, elas deslizaram por seus lábios. E seus olhos claros miraram os olhos estranhos de Voldemort. Nada ali era Tom, nada ali brigava dentro dele para ter humanidade. Aquele monstro engolira o garoto que ela quisera. O monstro engolira Tom, e a luta que ela queria que acontecesse para que Tom tomasse controle, só acontecia dentro da própria cabeça. Voldemort sufocara Tom a muito tempo. Era uma batalha perdida. Um sorriso perdido.

_And without you_

Ouvir seu nome, seu antigo nome, era como um tapa. Ela ousara pronunciá-lo, ela tivera a audácia de dizê-lo. Isso por achar que algo poderia acontecer. Observou-a seriamente. Minerva era exatamente como se lembrava: cheia de esperança. E viu quando a esperança apagou-se dos olhos dela. A morte de Tom finalmente a atingiu. Ela tinha idéia agora de que frente a frente com ele, Tom nunca mais voltaria. E sem Tom, apenas existia Voldemort. E ele nunca seria Tom. Nunca seria o outro sorriso. O sorriso dela.

_The fight inside is breaking me again_

As palavras deslizaram fáceis por seus lábios de cobra, e a dor passou pelos olhos dela. Minerva conhecia Tom bem demais para conhecer Voldemort. Apenas se conhece um lado, nunca os dois. Tirou proveito disso, a quebrou novamente, a machucou e magoou. Era como ele lidava com ela agora. Pois se para Tom, Minerva fora importante, para Voldemort, ela não seria. Nunca seria.

"Está morto."

E isso a quebrara, assim como a realização de que ele sabia do sentimento dela por Tom. E que Tom nunca saberia disso. O sorriso que ela amava, estava morto. Tom estava morto.

_Fim._

* * *

**Tradução:**

_E Ele encontra-me_

_A luta dentro dele corre através das minhas veias_

_E é irado_

_A luta interior está me machucando de novo_

_E Ele encontra-me_

_A guerra dentro de mim puxa-me pra baixo_

_E sem Ti_

_A luta interior está a me quebrar novamente._


End file.
